<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[podfic of] Take me over the edge, make me lose control, by lalejandra by TheOneCalledEli</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28801437">[podfic of] Take me over the edge, make me lose control, by lalejandra</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOneCalledEli/pseuds/TheOneCalledEli'>TheOneCalledEli</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bandom, Panic! at the Disco</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, BDSM, Begging, Blow Jobs, Choking, Consensual Kink, D/s, Face Slapping, First Time, Hair-pulling, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Under-negotiated Kink, Verbal Humiliation, teasing vanilla shaming, top drop type feelings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:35:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>265</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28801437</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOneCalledEli/pseuds/TheOneCalledEli</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Take me over the edge, make me lose control by lalejandra</p><p>Summary-</p><p>Brendon may not be as vanilla as he thinks he is.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Spencer Smith/Brendon Urie</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[podfic of] Take me over the edge, make me lose control, by lalejandra</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28803114">Take me over the edge, make me lose control</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalejandra/pseuds/lalejandra">lalejandra</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
<a href="https://theonecalledeli.parakaproductions.com/Cover%20Art/Takemeovertheedge,makemelosecontrol%20cover%20art.png"></a>
</p>
  <p>
To listen, <a href="https://theonecalledeli.parakaproductions.com/Audio/01%20Take%20me%20over%20the%20edge,%20make%20me%20lose%20control.mp3">click HERE</a> to stream or right click + 'save link as' to download an mp3. Many thanks to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/profile">Paraka</a> for graciously hosting me.
</p>
</div><p>
Thank you <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalejandra/pseuds/lalejandra">lalejandra</a> for having a <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalejandra/profile"> Blanket Permission Statement</a>! And not only that, for being so sweet as to put the text of this fic back up on the archive after I contacted her to ask if it was okay for me to post. This fic has literally been in the back of my mind since I first read it over five years ago. It captures such an exciting moment, of learning about and embarking on a kinky journey of self-discovery. And the lesser written dynamic of subby Spencer was written scorchingly hot. &lt;3_&lt;3
</p><p>
This podfic is a part of my own personal WIP amnesty challenge. It was originally recorded on April 3, 2014.
</p><p>
I'm returning to podficcing fandom after a 5 year+ hiatus and I unfortunately had the bad habit of leaving recorded but unedited files sitting on my computer... so I've edited them all and posting them. This comes with a blanket proviso that a lot of them suffer from recording quality difficulties- likely they were recorded on my internal laptop mic at the time. I did my best to clean up the sound, but I'm not the most technically skilled and they do still have varying degrees of background buzz. But I'm not letting the perfectionist drive get to me and I'm just posting them as they are.
</p><p>
Constructive criticism is always welcome, as is a quick comment and/or kudos to show that somebody liked it! :) </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>